The Initiative
by Phillozophy
Summary: It was not Link who took the initiative. No, that was all me.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda or Link or Skyward Sword or Groose or ANYBODY or ANYTHING NOOO-

This story is _way _out of my comfort zone in terms of romance, but I decided _why the heck not _because _somebody _wanted it, you know who you are, so _YEAH._

Hope you like it, and see you in the A/N! **FUCKING MURDER ME THIS IS SO CR I N GYDJIGSOIDFJSOIGJDOS**

* * *

I first met him playing Hide-and-Seek.

Well, it was more like I was playing Hide-and-Seek and he was just hiding. No capitals or games.

His eyes were red and raw, there were tear stains running down his face, and he was huddled underneath the bridge to the residential area.

I'd asked him if he wanted to join our game instead of if he was okay.

He shook his head.

I asked him why.

He shook his head.

So I made him talk.

I grabbed his cheeks and pulled until he told me.

He told me that his momma and poppa were gone, and that he'd been living under the bridge for a while.

I asked where he was eating.

He said he wasn't.

I asked him if he wanted to eat.

He shook his head.

I asked him why.

He shook his head.

I grabbed his ear, dragged him to the Bazaar, and forced him to eat.

There was pumpkin soup and bread and milk and salad and fruits and much, much more.

Papa probably wouldn't have been able to finish it, and Papa finishes _lots _of stuff.

I told him to finish it anyways, even though he was so much smaller.

I asked what his name was.

He answered quickly that time.

Link.

I told him that it was a pretty name.

He said thank you.

I asked him to be my friend.

He threw up.

* * *

It turned out that it wasn't because he was grossed out by girl cooties or anything.

He'd eaten so much in so little time and his stomach wasn't used to it, Professor Horwell said.

I told Link that it was my fault, and that I was sorry.

He asked me what _my _name was, only after I'd asked his.

I told him it was Zelda.

He said it was a pretty name.

I said that I know.

* * *

When Link met Groose for the first time, Groose was so much taller and bigger than both of us that it was kind of scary for him.

He hadn't spoken to many big people before.

He hadn't really spoken to people in general.

Groose had stuck his snotty finger into Link's face and told him to stay away from me.

Link apologized.

I socked Groose in the gut.

Link freaked out.

Nobody says mean things to my friends.

* * *

I'd become a big girl. I could do errands by myself, and I had my own room.

Link had his own room too.

We were both big kids together.

Link wasn't that big though.

He was shorter than me, even though he was almost a year older.

Whenever Groose or an adult came around, he would hide behind me and stare over my shoulder until they left.

Then, he would come out from my shadow and shift nervously from foot to foot.

I would hug him first, and then he would hug me back.

* * *

I started noticing things as I got older.

How Link had very, _very _pretty blue eyes and soft, poofy, blond hair.

And very long eyelashes.

The way he smiled while watching me pull off goofy antics.

How he smelled, creepy as I am for thinking about it.

... He smells like flowers and trees, in case you were wondering. And pumpkins.

It's a soft, comforting smell.

Karane made fun of me for it, suggested cheesy pick-up lines, but we'd all laugh it off at the end.

Father noticed too.

Class was... interesting, to say the least.

Link was sick that day though.

He doesn't know why I blushed and looked away when he got into class the next day.

* * *

It was after the Wing Ceremony, and I'd worked up just about enough courage to say just those three words, but then the tornado got in the way and yadda yadda.

Link had taken the initiative that time, and done everything he could to save me.

After that, it was back to shy Link.

Hero Link may have been admirable as he was, strong and brave and kind in all the best ways, but...

That wasn't my Link. My Link was nervous and stuttering, blushy and beautiful and someone I kept close to my heart.

And with our roles reversed again, I was back with the initiative.

Not that I mind, though.

* * *

Our first kiss, I convinced him it was accidental, was absolutely _not _accidental.

I'd planned every moment of it.

I'd have Karane trip him in the Knight Academy hall, I'd save him, he'd call me his hero.

It didn't _exactly _work out the way I wanted it to.

Instead of Karane tripping Link, I'd tripped on Karane and smacked my lips right onto Link's.

I gasped and pulled back, spotting Link's bright red, blushing face.

I couldn't decide whether to kiss him again or melt on the spot from sheer adorableness.

Karane silently laughed.

Erase the earlier sentence from your mind.

Our first kiss was not accidental.

Karane planned every moment of it.

* * *

It was me that told him I love him.

I'd snuck into his room really late at night, while he was sleeping.

Link asleep is something that I'd gotten used to over the years, his face relaxed and peaceful.

It'd changed, though. When he's asleep now, it looks like he's finally been freed from something.

I'd planted my lips on his _very _deliberately and cupped his cheeks in my hands.

His eyes had opened slowly and he took a while to figure out who's mouth was on his before the temperature of his skin grew to practically boiling and he made little gasping noises from his nose.

I drew back and smiled.

I asked him whether he was okay with it.

He apparently couldn't decide whether to say yes or no, so he settled for making little stammering noises that sounded like _um uh duh ahm wuh-_

I decided for him.

I told him that I loved him, to go out with me, and wrapped my arms around him, burying my nose into his neck.

He was hesitant as he reciprocated the embrace, and I felt his head nod against my shoulder.

Something had pulled in my heart, and I'd squeezed my eyes a little tighter.

* * *

It was me that proposed also.

I'd been planning it for _weeks._

Lady Faron would release tons of fireflies into Lake Floria and slow the currents there just for a day.

I'd somehow manage to convince Link to go on a boat ride with me.

This was going to work _perfectly, _I thought.

And it did.

Right up till the end, of course.

I had the ring, I'd gotten my own father's blessings for Link, and I had the cliche pick-up lines that made Link freak out on hand.

I asked him if he loved me.

He answered yes, of course.

I asked him if he wanted to be someone forever.

He answered after a pause, yes, of course.

I held up the ring and asked if I was good enough for him.

He stared at it.

He stared at it.

It's not going to change by staring at it, Link.

He stared at it.

Link's face scrunched up, and he wrapped his arms around my neck and started bawling.

He cried my name over and over again.

I asked what he was crying about.

He said Zelda.

I asked him why he was crying.

He said Zelda.

I crushed his lips with mine, and his teary eyes opened in shock.

I told him to answer the question.

He said it was because he loved me so much and that he was so happy that I loved him back.

He pulled back, wiped his eyes, and said that he wished that _I _had let _him _propose.

I told him that he would never take the initiative.

He said that he supposed.

I said that I know.

* * *

**A/N: hi so i just remembered that little lozy was absolutely fucking disgusting god dam**


End file.
